La papelera del amor
by dark buterfly
Summary: Porque pueden desecharse muchas cosas, pero los sentimientos jamas. (Nathanette) regalo para Astro-Kai


No era un secreto para nadie que la ciudad de parís era excéntrica por decirlo de alguna manera, si no eran sus desfiles de moda, eran el par de super héroes que salvaban el día en traje de espandex.

Pero la vida cotidiana también tenia sus misterios y momentos peculiares.

El Colegio Françoise Dupont era un epicentro muy peculiar, y un buen ejemplo de ello.

§ No solo la mitad de la población estudiantil fue un villano, que pudo o no ser corrompido por culpa de Chloé Bourgeois.

Si no que el edifico en si a sido testigo de acontecimientos extraños, como lo son las misteriosas luces rojas y verdes que varios estudiantes han a firmado ver en habitaciones apartadas o corredores oscuros, seguidos de pasos rápidos o muebles arrastrándose.

El misterioso y penetrante olor a queso camberbe, acompañado del fantasma de los casilleros para hombre que pedía a lamentos dicho queso.

Pero un acontecimiento, o mas bien objeto que ha sido punto de estudio y superstición entre el cuerpo estudiantil y el mismo profesorado, es la papelera del aula 2'A.

En principio, pare seria una papelera común y corriente. Del tamaño justo para un aula, y enfundada en una bolsa de plástico que aveces variaba de negro a blanco, pero, era ahí donde muchas cosas raras iban a parar.

En la papelera, al fondo, se pudo encontrar varias veces algún articulo de joyería perteneciente a la hija del alcalde, y que Adrien Agreste siempre encontraba, para suerte del salón de clases que no soportaban por mucho tiempo los decibeles tan altos en lo que gritaba cloe.

Ese chico era un buen buscador...solo de joyería al parecer, tal vez era algo que venia con ser un rico modelo hijo de un diseñador de moda.

También, se pudo ver una vez un par de muñequeras deportivas, justo en día en el cumpleaños de kim, y después del incidente de el con Alix. Las muñequeras para hombre no eran de el, y se presume eran nuevas.

A la papelera iban a parar envolturas de goma de mascar en sabores exóticos, los mismos días que una in usualmente alegre Juleka paseaba por ahí.

Los exámenes en notas rojas o trabajos con calificaciones no aceptables era lo que mas se encontraba ahí en época de examen, y entre ellos, de vez en vez envolturas de dulces que Mylène le regalaba a Ivan para alentarlo a estudiar.

Y la lista podía seguir y seguir, de como objetos cotidianos y misterioso iban aparar ahí como cosa de cada día. Cada uno con su historia y razón.

Pero tal vez las cosas mas peculiares que alguna vez fueron a parar ahí fueron el par de poemas de amor que cambiaron un poquito la historia, y cumplieron imposibles.

El par de notas compuestas por un enamorado Adrien Agreste y otra persona misteriosa.

Ambas encontradas por la misma estudiante, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Y en honor a la verdad, ni ella misma se encontraba con que hacer exactamente en ambas ocasiones.

La primera fue un picor de curiosidad por ver que había estiro y desechado con tanta melancolía el amor de su vida, mientras que la segunda fue un vistazo de reojo por un motivo no identificado a la papelera casi vacía.

Fue un flash que llamo poderosamente su atención al leer la única linea escrita, a lápiz y casi ilegible por el papel arrugado:

¿ _Es así como termina?..._

Eso removió algo en su pecho de una forma que no pudo ignorar.

Dejo olvidada Alya que siguió caminando contando que tan desesperante podia ser Nino, y se dispuzo a escarbar entre las virutas de lápiz y la única envoltura de un caramelo que hai había.

De un movimiento sagaz tal,que estaba segura chat noir estaría celoso, fue que guardo en el interior de su chaleco la pequeña bola de papel.

Se puso al corriente con su amiga que para su sorpresa ni noto su pequeña ausencia, y siguió asintiendo de vez en vez.

Ya en su casa, a solas después de un día peculiarmente tranquilo en el que no tuvo que correr por toda la ciudad y lidiar con el algo insistente coqueteo de su felino compañero, fue que con tikki en un almohadón comiendo una galleta y ella ya duchada y tranquila, saco de su prenda el pedazo de papel.

Lo leyó con el mismo sentimiento en el pecho...en su corazón.

 _Era demasiado ingenuo siquiera pensarlo, tengo que admitirlo, fue una mala idea desde el principio._

 _Pero eso es lo que hace el corazón, eso es lo que hace el amor._

 _Toma,toma y toma._

 _Tu pudiste tomar todo de mi, lo tenia en bandeja de plata, pero ni siquiera tuve una mirada tuya._

 _El amor no discrimina entre santos y pecadores, sin embargo parece que ni siquiera estuve en la contemplación._

 _Espere, espere, y me caí y me levante._

 _Todo por ti._

 _Todo sin ti._

 _En este punto, aunque quiera no puedo, ya no puedo quererlo mas._

 _Algo tan hermoso me desgasto el alma._

 _Y con esos retazos en la mano me pregunto_ ¿ _Es así como termina?..._

¿ _Es así como se supone que fuera?._

¿ _que me queda ahora, cuando te lo di todo a ti?._

 _Me perdí...ya no se como encontrarme._

Eso era...tan triste.

Marinette sentía que se encontraba en eses palabras, porque aunque quisiera no podía avanzar nada con el amor platónico que sentía por su compañero de clase.

¿cuantas veces no hizo algo por el, terminando sin reconocimiento?, ¿desde cuando a estado ahí apoyando a la distancia?, Adrien nunca la miraba no importa cuanto luchara contra si misma.

¿Eso no contaba para nada?, ella luchaba para ser mejor aunque algunas veces al ser el involucrado sacaba lo peor en ella.

 _Pero eso es lo que hace el amor, toma, toma y toma_.

Ahora lo entendía.

Todo, por duro que fuera, lo entendía.

Pero siendo ella, no podía quedare así. No podía dejara esa pobre persona así.

Por lo cual respondió a esa carta.

Y al día siguiente la papelera del salón 2'A tenia una nueva peculiaridad.

Una nota en papel rosa pastel, escrito en una caligrafía en cursiva en tinta azul. Pegada con un pedazo de cinta transparente sobre la papelera, ahí donde todos pudieran leerla, se decía lo siguiente:

 _Y el tiempo no lo borro todo, algo de todo eso se quedo pegado como estampa a su corazón._

 _Y estaba bien._

 _No borro su tristeza, pero no le quitos sus alegrías._

 ** _No dejes que el tiempo borre esas alegrías,alguien que escribe con el corazón siempre tendrá a otro en algún lado._**

 ** _No deseches un sentimiento tan hermoso, no te rindas, a qui hay alguien que no lo ha echo y espera que tu tampoco._**

Esta por demás decir que el aula entera no sabia de que diablos hablaba la nota, pero obtuvo un A mas de miss Bustier, un suspiro romántico de Rose, un sonido de asco de Alix, un "¡la papelera del amor ataca de nuevo!" de Nino, junto con el desdén de cloe y una mirada interrogante de Adrien.

Marinette estaba roja como un tomate, pero paso desapercibida para todo el mundo.

Y haya, al fondo, tas un cuaderno de dibujo una pequeña sonrisa cálida afloraba en Nathaniel.

Por que tal vez...alguien lo había encontrado.


End file.
